SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |C.H. Greenblatt Kaz |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Chuck Klein Carson Kugler Caleb Meurer William Reiss |- |'Written by' |C.H. Greenblatt Kaz Mark O'Hare |- |'Animation Directors' |Michelle Bryan Frank Weiss Tom Yasumi |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- |'Executive Producers' |Jonas Morganstein Hema Mulchandani |- |'Directed by' |Jonas Morganstein |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Director of Photography' |Joshua Reis |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Art Director' |Brandon Mendez |- |'Unit Production Manager' |Jennifer Wyatt Beasley |- |'First Assistant Directors' |Rudy Van Zyl Daniel Hamilton-Lowe |- |'Second Assistant Directors' |Billy Greenfield Terrence B. Zinn |- |'Story Editor' |Mr. Lawrence |- |'Animation Writers' |Paul Tibbitt Kent Osborne |- |'Animation Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Line Producer' |Cindi McKinney |- |'Producer' |Sofia Iza |- |'Associate Producer' |Philip Harris |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Mike Roth Carson Kugler Caleb Meurer William Reiss Chuck Klein |- |'Storyboard Revisionists' |Jay Lender Sam Henderson |- |'Animatic Editor' |Estrella Miyakawa Capin |- |'Assistant Animatic Editor' |Bob Tomlin |- |'"Pink Panther" Created by' |David DePatie Friz Ferleng |- |'"Mr. Bean" Created by' |Richard Curtis Rowan Atkinson |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Patchy the Pirate, Old Man Walker, Gary, French Narrator, SpongeBob's Dad, Grubby Grouper, PA System, Jim Bob, Tough Guy, Unnamed sailor, Dirty Bubble |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Bus Passenger, Passenger, Patron #1, Patrick Star |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Bus Passenger, Announcer, Yellow Fish, Manward, Dr. Gill Gilliam, Slabby |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Unhappy Guy, Party Guest #2, Mr. Slabs, Manager |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Sandy, Bus Passenger, Little Girl, Carol |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Plankton, Rube, Larry, Fred, Charleston, Robber, Frank |- |'Jill Talley' |Karen, Office Middle Management |- |'Lori Alan' |Pearl, Pet Shop Woman |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Bubble Bass, Dog, Alarm Clock, Cow, Little Bald Guy, Perch Perkins, Monty P. Moneybags, Tom, Glow Fish |- |'Mary Jo Catlett' |Mrs. Puff |- |'Sirena Irwin' |SpongeBob's Mom, Gawky Female, The Kid, Office Worker |- |'C.H. Greenblatt' |Dried SpongeBob |- |'Kaz' |Dried Patrick |- |'Chuck Klein' |Dried Rube |- |'David J. Corbett' |Pink Panther |- |'Alex Nussbaum' |Big Nose |- |'Rowan Atkinson' |Mr. Bean |- |'Carlos Alazraqui' |TV Shark, Eel |- |'Scarlett Johansson' |Princess Mindy |- |'Tom Wilson' |Flats the Flounder, Tattletale Strangler |- |'Ernest Borgnine' |Mermaidman |- |'Tim Conway' |Barnacleboy |- |'Bob Joles' |Man-Ray |- |'Martin Olson' |Chief |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast |- |'Himself' |David Hasselhoff |- |'Kel Mitchell' |Beans McBeans |- |'Dahlya Glick' |Can |- |'Jack Griffo Daniella Perkins' |Contestants |- |'John Cena' |Himself |- |'Patrick D’Amico' |Himself |- |'Cooper Stutler' |Himself |- |'Jamir Vega' |Himself |- |'Isabella Schmitt' |Himself |- |'Quinne Daniels' |Himself |- |'Nick D’Ambrosio' |Himself |- |'Lauren Ayres' |Himself |- |'Thomas F. Wilson' |Dog Walker |- |'Frank Langley' |Potty Puppeteer |- |'Frank Caeti' |Gorilla Boss |- |'Ephraim Lopez ' Corey Demeyers Lana McKissack Sydney Olson''' |Monkey Middle Manangers |- |'Pong Lee ' Deshawn Matthew Keith Bartley Megan Littler' |Dancer Partiers |- |'Ken Fournier ' Tarry James Jen Caputo Kurt Bryant Rene Mousseux' |Stunts Utility |- |'''Mark Donaldson |Patchy Stunt Double |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Voice Supervisor' |Tom Kenny |- |'Casting by' |Shannon Reed Elizabeth Barnes |- |'Casting Assistant' |Amy Zeis |- |'Audio Production Manager/Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'Recording Engineers' |Ryan Greene Manny Grivalja |- |'Dialogue Editor' |Michael Petak |- |'Script Coordinator' |Danny Giovanni |- |'Production Coordinators' |Emily Merl Hannah Watanabe-Rocco |- |'Production Assistants' |Colton Davis Dominika Smetek |- |'Executive Assistant' |Brian Koonce |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Character Designer' |Mark Colangelo |- |'Prop Designer' |Isaac Marzioli |- |'Background Supervisor' |Olga Gerdjikov |- |'Background Layout Designers' |George Nachev Kenny Pittenger |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Background Painters' |Kit Boyce Ann Lee Lucy Tanashian-Gentry |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Animation Services by: "Toon City Animation, Inc., Rubicon Studios, Tiger Aspect Productions, Inc." |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Live Action Sequences |- |'Directed by' |Chuck Klein |- |'Line Producer' |Cathy Cambria |- |'Written by' |Luke Brookshier |- |'Storyboarded by' |John Trabbic |- |'Supervising Director' |Sherm Cohen |- |'Animation Directors' |Alan Smart Tom Yasumi |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Second Second Assistant Directors' |Danny Jones Gabrielle Poli Vidal |- |'Key Set PAs' |Anthony Melino Mike Rutkowski |- |'Set PAs' |Reed Baum Beau Bielski Patricia Meola Lauren Candela Yorel Chavis Cameron Zickmick |- |'Script Supervisors' |Renetta G. Amador Sherry Gunderman |- |'Camera Operators' |Niels Lindelien Chris Glasgow Erdem Ertal Tobin Oladach |- |'First Assistant Camera' |Payam Vazdamloost Liam Miller Loie Russell-Templeton |- |'Second Assistant Camera' |Matthew Taylor Curtis Davis Paulina Bryant |- |'D.I.T.' |Ryan Prouty |- |'Techno Operators' |Christian Hurley Derek Rose Chris Dickson |- |'VTR' |Michael Moretti Jeff Burrage |- |'Chief Lighting Technician' |Eddie Chan |- |'Associate Lighting Technician' |Mario Colli |- |'Set Lighting Technicians' |Vog Chea Derek Vaas Kunle Simmons Nicolas Nino Alex Dumas Jennifer Cohen-Harriman Chelsea Pettit Nathan Robinson |- |'Key Grips' |Deepak Whitesides Donato Braganolo |- |'Best Boy' |David Connan Sean Burris |- |'Dolly Grip' |Daniel Vazquez |- |'Grips' |Han Whitesides Carlton Hudson Cody Corl Kyle Kolding Joshua Bell Archangel Ciotti Jonathan Gonzalez Mike McKinnon Robert Richards Chris Weiland |- |'Sound Mixer' |Steve Morantz |- |'Boom Operator' |Dirk Stout |- |'Sound Utility' |Mitch Cohn |- |'Aquarium Specialist' |J Concepts |- |'Department Head Make-Up' |Elisa O. Marsh Ned Neidhardt |- |'Key Assistant Make-Up Artists' |Bernadette Beauvais Erin Wooldridge |- |'Make-Up Artist' |Jennifer Aspinall |- |'Department Head Hair' |Pavy Olivarez |- |'Key Assistant Hairstylists' |Monique Hyman Nancy Martinez Lauren Ernsdorf |- |'Additional Hairstylist' |Lauren Caponera |- |'Hair for Mr. Hasselhoff' |Sacha Quarles |- |'Costume Supervisor' |Caroline Fahrer |- |'Costumers' |Lizetta Pena Gabrielle Levenson-Wahl Jedidiah Carter Kirsti Schroder Greg Turnbull |- |'Custom Walkabouts' |Total Fabrication Inc. |- |'Set Decorator' |Christian Corio |- |'Leadman' |Chris Newell |- |'Set Dressers' |Kevin Dwyer Mike Anaya Arin Ajamian Mike Starbird |- |'Greensman' |Chad Tomlinson |- |'Art Department Coordinator' |Regina Fernandez |- |'Art Production Assistants' |Jon Hirsh Jevon Dismuke |- |'SPFX Coordinator' |Rich Jacobs |- |'SPFX Assistant' |Matt Hall |- |'On Set Dresser' |Carlos Fagundo |- |'Property Master' |Charles B. Nance |- |'First Assistant Propmasters' |Lindsey Eastburg Brandon Miller |- |'Food Stylist' |Melissa McSorley |- |'Stunt Coordinator' |TJ White |- |'Medics' |Steve Martin Eric Galliher |- |'Safety Consultant' |Neil Larson |- |'VFX Supervisor' |Marc Samson |- |'RC Technical Supervisor' |Craig Kaplan, J Concepts |- |'Animal Trainers' |Sheri Aparicio Kelli Fulco American Humane Association |- |'Key Craft Service' |Bill Wright |- |'Craft Service Assistant' |Bryan Odell |- |'Additional Craft Service' |Michael Schlegel |- |'Production Supervisor' |Ruba Kharuf |- |'Production Coordinator' |Rachel Armiger |- |'Production Assistants' |Ryan O'Leary Elizabeth J. Lewis |- |'Office Production Assistant' |Rochelle Fredrickson |- |'Accountant' |Don Napoli |- |'Extra Casting' |Shannon Avalos |- |'Location Manager' |Rusty Tinder |- |'Key Locations Assistant' |Steve Kovasic |- |'Locations Assistant' |Tierre Kennedy |- |'Locations Production Assistants' |Ryan O'Leary Calvin Keller |- |'Transportation Captain' |Ali Yeganhe |- |'Honeywagon Driver' |Mark Shuster |- |'Grip Truck Driver' |William Gonzalez |- |'Electric Truck Driver' |Alex Connaughton |- |'Prop Truck Driver' |Brian Kroells |- |'Set Dressing & 5-Ton Driver' |Thomas Rhorback |- |'Hair & Make-Up Ward Combo Driver' |Raymond Jackson |- |'Additional Drivers' |Andy Chalikyan Casey Boden Christopher Miller Niu Sale Chris Miller Michael Alch John Escobedo Gordan Hill Chris Howard Raymond Jackson Anthony Mihalovich Miguel Navarette Kevin Norwood Greg Petrosyan David Putter Howard Sanders John Scott |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Editor' |Rick Weis |- |'Assistant Editor' |Carmen Chung |- |'Animation Supervisor' |Rafael Jimenez |- |'Animators' |Christian Caro Vasil Hnatiuk Johanna Martin Diego Ruiz Denis Sibilev |- |'3D Artist' |Alejandro Alvarez |- |'Effects Animation Director' |Celia Bullwinkel |- |'Effects Animators' |David Sheanan Francis Brin-Boyer Aleson Ho Steve Kusuma |- |'Liquids Simulation' |Vahid 3D Studios |- |'Graphic Designer' |Freda Lau |- |'Rotoscoping' |CGI Nexus Ltd |- |'Color Grading/Conform' |Marshall Plante Manny Vinas Natalie Westerfield |- |'Plates Stills' |Market Street |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"Pink Panther and Pals" |- |'In Association With' |Mirisch-Geoffrey-DePatie-Freleng |- |'Production Company' |Rubicon Studios MGM Television |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"Mr. Bean the Animated Series" |- |'In Association With' |Richard Purdum Productions Verga Studios |- |'Production Company' |Tiger Aspect Productions Cartoon Network |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Stock Images Provided by' |Getty Images |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'Pink Panther Composed by' |Henry Mancini |- |'Mr. Bean Composed by' |Howard Goddall |- |'Birthday Song Arranged by' |Eban Schletter |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Jeremy Wakefield |- |'Track Reading Services' |Slightly Off Track Sound Rebels |- |'Final Checker' |Karen Shaffer |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Christopher Hink |- |'Assistant Picture Editor' |Rick Dominicus |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Molly Minus |- |'Post Production Coordinators' |Diana LaGrandeur Jason Piemnoppakao |- |'CG Animation Director' |Christian Evans |- |'Post Production Sound Services' |Hacienda Post |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisor and Mixer' |Timothy J. Borquez |- |'Sound Effects Designer & Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Sound Editors' |Doug Andorka Tom Syslo Eric Freeman Daisuke Sawa Brian Mars Bobby Crew Jeff Hutchins Mark Howlett Jason Freedman Dan Cubert Tony Orozco |- |'Foley Artists' |Monette Becktold Dan Cubert Krickett Jones |- |'Re-Recording Mixers' |Timothy J. Borquez Eric Freeman Roy Braverman |- |'Post Production Telecine Services' |Encore |- |'Telecine Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Vice President in Animation Technology' |Eric Swanborg |- |'Animation Technology' |Kimberly Madore Mardine J. Pouryousef Chris Spears |- |'Director of Post Production' |Oliver Pearce |- |'Machine Room' |C.J. Kinyon Gregory Mitchell |- |'Archive and Resource Library' |Anna Martino Jean Paul Fernandez Michael Pazmino |- |'Senior Vice President of Production' |David J. Steinberg |- |'Special Thanks' |Brian Robbins Ramsey Naito David J. Steinberg Keiren Fisher Patty Henry-Robinson |- |'Current Series Management' |Lianna Cohen Kelley Gardner |- |'Vice President of Production' |Andrew Huebner |- |'Executive in Charge for Nickelodeon' |Claudia Spinelli |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2002 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Episode credits